1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a buried insulating layer type semiconductor silicon carbide substrate and a manufacturing device for the same. Concretely speaking, the present invention relates to a high performance silicon carbide substrate that has potential to be used as a next generation semiconductor substrate and that has an SOI structure allowing a low-loss, high-speed device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing methods for manufacturing a buried insulating layer semiconductor silicon carbide substrate of this type include the step of heating the surface of an SOI substrate so that the surface silicon layer of this SOI substrate is metamorphosed to a single crystal silicon carbide thin film. In this step, the temperature of the entire stage for supporting an SOI substrate is raised (see Patent Literature 1) or the temperature of the entire atmosphere in the film formation chamber is raised. Here, these heating systems for raising the temperature include a resistance heating system and an induction heating system.
[Patent Literature1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 06-191997 (1994) (see paragraph 0008 of the specification and FIG. 1)
When a heating system as described above is used in the above-described step, however, the entirety of the SOI substrate is heated. That is to say, a portion of the SOI substrate, which is not desired to be heated, is heated along with the surface silicon layer portion, which is required to be heated, and, therefore, the buried insulating layer directly beneath this surface silicon layer is softened or melted causing a lump of the surface silicon layer that has not been metamorphosed into a single crystal silicon carbide thin film to be buried into the buried insulating layer. As a result, a manufacturing method that includes the above descried step has a problem, wherein, the flatness of the interface between the above-described single crystal silicon carbide thin film and the above-described buried insulating layer is deteriorated.
In addition, in the case where the film formation chamber is attempted to be heated from the outside in the above-described step, using a resistance heating system, another problem arises, wherein, the size of the device increases. In the case where the temperature of the stage is attempted to be raised using a resistance heating system, it is necessary to, while maintaining the air tightness, provide wiring equipment for energizing the heater for raising the temperature of the stage, and as a result, another problem occurs wherein the configuration of the device becomes complicated.
On the other hand, in the case where the temperature of the entire film formation chamber, or the stage, is raised using an induction heating system, though wiring equipment is unnecessary within the film formation chamber, another problem occurs wherein, the size of the device increases in the same manner as in the resistance heating system, because the entire film formation chamber, or the stage, is heated from the outside. In addition, another problem occurs when electromagnetic interference is easily caused in a peripheral apparatus due to induction.